The Fall of Tortall: Those Left Behind
by sorka robinton
Summary: This is the parallel story to Legacy of the Wildmage. After Tortall is destroyed by Chaos, the survivors try to rebuild a life for themselves.
1. chaos

hey this is the other part. yes, the beginning part is the same. if you didnt read the other story, fall of tortall:legacy of the wildmage, please. i need help writing. and this story might make more sense. and this is depressing, but it will get happier, but then sad again.   
  
ok lets see. you all want jonathan dead, and so far its george, alanna, onua, thayet, neal, kel, cleon, and others im too lazy to list. but i am reading the reviews and will try put the people in,  
  
no, numair is dead. i _heard_ that about a thousand times already. hes dead. its too bad.   


  
The Fall of Tortall: Those Left Behind  


  
  
The gods stood in a circle around their sister, now imprisoned in a cage of dead matter and starfire. She shrieked, clawing at the sides. The gods slowly turned their backs on her and returned to their thrones in the Divine realms.   
  
The abandoned one screamed her anguish, slamming her twisting body at her confinements. For many months she continued this self destructive plight.   
  
How she hated those puny inhabitants of Tortall! _She _was the goddess. Her plans, all thwarted, by a few key mortals! In her fury, she planned carefully for revenge.   
  
Then, two years later, a chink was found in her cage. Snarling in pleasure, she slammed her weight and power against it, and burst free. Shards of cage matter flooded the sky.   
  
She flew through the air, reveling in her freedom.   
  
Mithros and his gods were conferring quietly when an explosion startled them from their ambrosial seats. Sister Chaos shot into the air, her multicolored servants twirling around her. He yelled even as Mother and Father yanked her back.   
  
But it was too late. Grinning in her victory, the Queen of Chaos threw her final vindicative move. Raising an oozing, changing palm, she hurled a ball of venomous Chaos at Tortall before sinking into darkness.   
  
Those in Tortall felt the pulsing tide, then the sky exploded.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nearby, thirteen year old Kelandry of Mindelan crawled out of a rock pile. Others began to emerge, stunned at the sudden destruction of their home. Gathering near Daine, the small crowd fell silent. Bodies lay everywhere. Most were crying, discovering the mangled remains of their families and friends.   
  
A dishevled Roald of Conte, with a broken arm and blood running down his face, quickly took count of the group. Four pages, one squire, three ladies, a handful of noblemen, seven riders, and ten servants. Shuddering, he closed his eyes.   
  
Clearing his throat, Roald gave it his best shot. "We must look for other survivors." Kel, Neal, Cleon, Duke Baird, and Sarge nodded shakenly. The women kept crying, evidently oblivious of his words. Carefully, the group split up to search the awful site.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jasson!" Neal cried. The young boy was struggling beneath a large beam, his leg probably broken. With a heave, he moved the object and was about to lend a hand when Daine swept by.   
  
"Daine?" She ignored him, her eyes lost.   
  
She turned, face haunted by grief. Neal felt his heart twist for her. She held a scrap of black cloak in her hand, streaked with dirt and blood. "I cant stay."  
  
She turned and walked away.   
  
Jasson was breathing hard in pain. With care, Neal lifted the boy gently and tried not to jostle his leg.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Kel had assembled the survivors. There were about sixty of them, from royal persons to scullery drudges, but all were grieving together.   
  
Thayet and Roald sat together, holding Jasson's hands. The Queen's face was streaked with tears as she wept into the King's empty crown. Roald had bit his lip so hard that it was bleeding, yet he could not control his tears.   
  
Baird was bounding a guard's leg wound, his face worried and shocked. When he saw Neal approaching, he finished the bandage then ran to his son. They held each other in mutual pain, trying to give comfort to the other.   
  
Out of the Royal Family, only Thayet, Roald, and Jasson had lived.   
  
Out of the Pages, one small Ikel was alive, bearing a broken arm.   
  
Out of the Squires, Neal, Kel, Cleon, Joren, and Faleron were there.   
  
Neal fell to his knees, and wept as he was surrounded by his four remaining peers. They huddled together, even Joren, in anguish. What did it matter that they were enemies? They were all that was left.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
comments?


	2. messenger's return

hey... it will get happier, im not that morbid this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the end of the first week, all the bodies had been excavated and buried at sea. Thayet sobbed as Jonathan's face slid under the stormy blue waves. Roald only watched with a pale, set face as his siblings were also released.   
  
Messengers were sent out on a few precious horses for news of other Holdings. How they fared through this disasterous time was beyond even Thayet.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a year and a half since Chaos decended on Tortall. Though the surviors had struggled hard for months to rebuild, ravaged forests and cities remained unfixed. The messengers were just reaching the last Holds, though the news was bleak.   
  
15 year old Kelandry of Mindelan, the last of her line, patted her mud-brick wall. Corus was a mess, barely a village of straw huts to house workers. They even slept on straw. Staring at the glorious sunset, she sighed and left her work. Saluting Neal comically, she gathered her shovel and cloths.   
  
"Before we rebuild the city, we must find food sources and designate a way of life." Thayet was a master at tragic stoicism, yet her eyes were still shadowed with sorrow.   
  
But the Chaos colors still painted the sky, a cruel reminder of the Queen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kel threw down the parchment. Bursting into hot tears, she threw the scrap into the fire. Her family, all gone.   
  
Carried on, building and rebuilding for a year. Living, being alive, while they were dead.   
  
All gone.   
  
Stumbling into the small wooden shack that housed her, Neal, Cleon, and young Solane the harper girl. Throwing herself into the straw pile, she cried until the sky darkened and the stars came out.   
  
Even they were as colorful as Chaos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neal, returning from the campfire dinner, heard small sounds in their hut. Timidly sticking his head in the cloth covered doorway, he saw Kel collapsed on the floor.   
  
"Kel!" he exclaimed, worriedly. "Kel?" He rushed to her side.   
  
Kel's head lolled in the straw. "Neal, they're dead." She hit the ground with her fists, straw and grass in her longish brown hair. He cradled her head in his lap.   
  
Sobbing inconsolably, she clung to his arms. Neal winced as he caught her flailing hands in his and saw the blood she had drawn from angry pounding. Calling forth his healing, he tended her cuts gently.  
  
Her eyes closed, she slept from pure exhaustion. Curling around her, Neal felt his tears trickle into her hair.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  



	3. visitors and newfound love

hey guys! someone asked where's alanna...no, i didn't kill her or george off. yea?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kel slept.   
  
A shimmering glow entered the room. Her tall, elegant mother, her stocky father, and gallant brother Anders stepped into the shadows. Kel's dream eyes widened. Stepping out of her body, she knelt on the floor in front of them.   
  
"Now, what are you doing that for?" Anders asked, puzzled. He ruffled her shoulder-length golden-brown hair, smiling.   
  
Kel just stared. She _felt _his gentle touch. "What...how?"   
  
Grinning, her father replied cheerily, "Oh, yes, thats it. Kel, the gods saw how unhappy you were and granted us this visit. We just came to tell you to be merry and happy and things like that."   
  
Kel gaped. "Okay," she said meekly.   
  
Ilaine gasped in faked shock. "Kel! Giving in so easily?" Hugging her daughter tenderly, she placed a small porcelain cat in her palm. "Yama bless."   
  
"I love you!" Kel cried out.   
  
Her family replied likewise then turned to step back into the everlasting darkness. Anders paused, his eyes twinkling teasingly as he observed her still form with Neal's in the hay. "Kel, what _were _you doing before we came?"   
  
She looked back at herself, curled tightly in Neal's arms. Kel blushed a delicate pink. "Oh, come on. I'm fifteen." Her mind told her to shut up. _This is the last time i will see my brother for a while, and im arguing with him? _  
  
Chuckling at the dismay on her pretty face, he simply ignored her words. "That's plenty old. Besides, he's not _that _bad, and its your _protective _big brother saying so. Think about it."   
  
At that, he left her and she dropped back into her body. He was her best friend after all. Wasn't he? They were _completely _platonic...except when his eyes met hers, or when they teased mercilessly...or...? She saw in him everything she admired, trusted.   
  
Everytime he was around, her nerves felt on end. Her heart would speed up its thrum, as if a drum rhythm had invaded her chest. She had died a thousand small deaths on the fatal Chaos day, until she had found him. Was this...love? She didn't know, right now she was too tired.   
  
Returning to her slumber, Kel smiled gratefully in her sleep. She didn't feel guilty anymore about her family.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neal woke up midnight, stiff from sleeping in a funny position. Opening one green eye, he nearly jumped as he saw Kel snuggled close. Schooling his muscles to still, he calmed his nerves.   
  
Don't move.   
  
His movements halted, from his freezing toes to his long-fingered hands around her waist. Staring at her, he saw the closed eyes and its long golden lashes, her delicate nose, creamy skin, and softly curved mouth. The silvery moonlight cast pale shadows on her upturned face. Silky gold-tinged curls tumbled over his shoulder, its fine threads moving in his breath.   
  
If her eyes would be open, they would be a glowing, emerald-flecked hazel. Ready with wit and humor, her lovely lips would open with some reassuring epithet, or a charmingly teasing remark. Her hands, curled on his chest, would sooth any frightened animal, let alone do strenuous work.   
  
She was so beautiful.   
  
Yet, there was the tearstains and cut hands to deal with before anything else. Kel's grief had stricken him last night, and for once he could say nothing. Afraid of her pain, Neal's reluctance to move stemmed from the idea to let her rest in blissful sleep.   
  
His eyelids flickered, and he too slept.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At first dawn, Kel's eyes opened hesitantly to the light. Catching sight of Neal, she stirred suddenly. As his eyes opened, they simply stared in shock.   
  
Neal rearranged his long limbs quickly. "Well," he said, falsely cheerful. "Have a good rest, sugarcake?"   
  
She blushed, then hurriedly gathered up the hay they disrupted. "Oh, of course. Ready for a day of grueling work." Turning back, she smiled. "Thanks for yesterday."  
  
His ears burning, Neal managed a small grin. "Don't mention it." In his heart, he was more eloquent. _Kel? I would do anything for you. _  
  
Rushing into the partitioned areas, Kel kept up the nervous conversation. "Where's Cleon and Solane?"  
  
Peering out the open window, cut straight into the wall, Neal surveyed the scene. "Well, evidently there was a party at the fire. We're the only ones awake, and everyone else is snoring yet."   
  
Laughing, Kel ran out after she had changed her shirt. "Oh, i have to see this."   
  
"Hey, isn't that Cleon over there? And...!" Neal grinned.   
  
"If he and Solane are being as 'happy' as they appear to be," Kel grumbled, "I will be sleeping outside for a long while."   
  
"That will be the two of us."   
  
Venturing outside, they went to rouse some of the partygoers from sleep. Sneaking up on Cleon and Solane, they crept closer...prepared themselves to shout...  
  
That morning, they had plenty of exercise. Their angry roommates chased them clear around camp seven times.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	4. neal and kel forever

hey its part four, the second to the last of "those left behind." the next part will be about the plague that comes from the chaos thing, so please...help, adn keep reading!  
  
sorry k/c fans, this is unbelievably, completely, through-and-through neal and kel.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kel was clearing out the old, dry straw from the small earthen expansion they had added to the hut they previously shared with Cleon and Solane. They had received some strange glances when they had first _shared _the tiny extention seven months ago, yet those looks stopped once it was apparent that Solane was pregnant.   
  
No one faulted them then, really. More like pitied them.   
  
A horn call rippled through the early morning air. Getting up, Kel smoothed her patchwork skirt and ran out the village area into the farmland. Saluting Roald, working beside the horseman Stefan, she ran past others of various social backgrounds.   
  
No one gave notice to rank anymore, just that they were alive was enough. Finally, a peaceful society where everyone was equal. Still...without Chaos, life would have been better.   
  
Three horses rode up, exhausted. Thayet turned from where she was forging a metal dagger, and gasped. Her green eyes opened their widest, and she ran to the group.   
  
"Alanna!" she sobbed. The two friends met tearfully, while George and two children stood to the side. Thom and his sister, Alyssa, looked wan and weak.   
  
Thayet pulled back, staring at the remaining twin. "Alyrna?" she whispered, but the Lioness shook her head sadly.   
  
Her voice soft, Alanna explained their situation. "We...we were sitting together. I was holding George's hand, Thom sitting against our legs, and Alyssa was on my lap. When Chaos struck..." she sniffed. "Everyone but us was killed. Alyrna was in the stables!" She burst into tears.   
  
"How did you survive? Why didnt you send word?" Thayet exclaimed, her eyes bright.   
  
The Lioness frowned thoughtfully. "I think...it was the amulet." The lady knight juggled teh glowing ember in a callused palm. "Our clothes were torn and all, but none of us suffered even a scratch." She paused. "Your messenger was found dead, from fever and some kind of sickness."   
  
Neal ran up quickly enough to hear the last part of the conversation. His eyes gleamed, and intelligence sparkled in his mind. "Daine!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"She had the that claw didn't she? And she was perfectly fine!" Neal said triumphantly.   
  
Alanna looked away. "I sent a letter to her, but she wouldn't write back. Kaddar-" She stiffened-"wrote instead, sending apologies. They were married!"   
  
Others croweded around, eager for a glance and news. Thayet and Alanna would have to continue their coversation later.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```  
  
Three months after Alanna's arrival, Thayet laid the last stone on the wall. A cheer rose up from the crowds, as the 100 or so villagers regarded the new Fort with high hopes. Alanna walked over, a grin lighting her amythest eyes.   
  
"Thayet, you've done it!" she crowed. "There is a functioning fortress here, where Corus stood in its prime!"   
  
George walked over slowly, scanning the structure. A grin lit his face, so long devoid of happiness. "Well," he chuckled. "It looks a good job."   
  
Kel hugged Neal around the waist in her joy. Blushing, she jumped back instantly, but Neal was rejoicing as well. This was a wonderful day for all Tortallans!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neal's heart jumped when Kel hugged him. She had felt so vibrant, alive, against him. But he didnt have the courage to hug her back for more than a second.   
  
Damn, why was i such a ninny? It would have been perfect...just one kiss, and i could see if she felt the same way as i did.   
  
But the moment was over.   
  
Alanna, Thayet, George, Roald, and the many others joined in the huge procession that led from the Fort, around the farms, and back to the bonfire area.   
  
Times like this were made for celebrations.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The nightly bonfire was a giddy, over done party. Kegs, food, and tables were dragged out by everyone, not to mention improvised musical instruments.   
  
Neal clenched his shaking hands as he approached Kel. She stood against the stone wall, her face shadowed by the leaping flames. The simple shift, a white muslin affair that flared out into a modest skirt, made her seem like an angel.   
  
She _was_ an angel.   
  
"Kel?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from trembling.   
  
She looked up, blushing. Uncertainty and something else (let it be love, Neal prayed) flitted over her pretty face before it turned Yamani again. "Yes, Neal?" Her creamy voice floated through the evening breeze, its rich alto music to his ears.   
  
He held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?" Nodding, she smiled timidly and placed her hand in his. They walked together out to the group of people.   
  
Solane, a gravid yet active girl, caught Neal's eye. Winking cheerily, she brought out a lyre and gave a melodic chord. She began a slow, romantic ballad, designed for Neal's purpose and eventual discomfort.   
  
Swaying gently to the music, Kel slowly rested her head on Neal's chest. His arms convulsively tightened around her waist, and her beautiful eyes widened. She raised her face and looked into his eyes.   
  
He could not possibly have hidden any of his emotions. Bringing a cautious hand up, he gently stroked her cheek.   
  
"Neal?" Kel whispered, a tremble in her voice. Her large hazel eyes were hopeful, and her hands tightened on his back.   
  
He swallowed, not knowing what to say. Instead, he nodded and kissed her forehead. A series of emotions swam over her features, beginning with surprise, disbelief, then finally unrestrained joy. _  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All night at the festivities, the two could not be seperated. Even through eating, dancing, and talking, their hands were clasped tightly. Both their eyes were shining with contentment and happiness.   
  
Everyone smiled, exchanging glances.   
  
The newest couple, Neal and Kel, were oblivious to everything but each other.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"C'mon!" Kel shrieked, dragging Neal across the empty field of wildflowers and grass. He laughed and tried to keep up.   
  
She spun around suddenly, colliding with him. Grabbing her around the waist, he spun her around repeatedly under the moonlight.   
  
Still holding her aloft, Kel wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning her forehead against his, she murmered, "Neal, this is so...right. How long have you felt this way?"   
  
"About two years."   
  
She groaned. "I shouldv'e said something!"  
  
He set her down gently. "Well, you still can."  
  
With that, he swept her up in a passionate kiss. The force of his touch nearly overwhelmed Kel, but she managed to stay on her feet somehow. Not bad for a first kiss.   
  
Neal, suddenly feeling so unbelievably lucky, held her close. Closing his eyes, he rested his lips against her hair.   
  
"Kel?"   
  
"Hmm?" she murmered into the front of his shirt.   
  
"I love you."   
  
She smiled. "Neal, love you too."   
  
He kissed her again, this time softly instead of urgently. She met him with the same intensity this time, and he himself was overwhelmed this time, surprising the hells out of him. The scent of her skin, the soft feel of her lips swamped him and, unlike Kel, he was not able to stay on his feet.   
  
The next thing he knew, he was sitting on the ground. Kel helped him up, while he groaned, embarassed.   
  
Kel laughed sympathetically. "Neal, c'mon. Lets get home."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



	5. sacred bonds

hey guys, this is the last part of those left behind, as i said before the next part is about the plague, any suggestions etc.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kel reached up on tiptoe, kissing the top of Neal's nose. He grinned, grabbing her around the waist, and swung her around.   
  
"C'mon, Kel." They clasped hands, then walked into the center of the circle of people. Thayet stood in front of them, smiling from joy.   
  
"Neal? Kel? You both ready?" she said.   
  
They looked at each other, meeting eyes. The crowd sighed audibly at the loving glance that passed between their eyes. "Yes."   
  
Together they stepped in front of the bonfire. Thayet, proudly yet gently led them through the ceremony. "In every life, the present and beyond, i swear my love is true..." Kel said, a tear creeping down her cheek.   
  
Neal repeated the words also, his eyes overly bright. "In every life..." He choked, but managed the last part of the speech. "The present and beyond, i s-swear my love is true."   
  
Thayet, also emotional, whispered, "So mote it be."  
  
The crowd erupted in cheers, mostly from Solane and her equally lunged baby Dehlyliahm, who had a fine crop of red hair already growing. They boy gurgled and waved his chunky fists as the newly wed couple passed by them.   
  
Kel sobbed into Neal's shirt as he held her close. He closed his eyes, and two silvery tears slowly made its way down the sides of his face. She brushed them off gently with her two fingers.   
  
Neal held her as close as possible. Never let go. He loved her so much, that being any farther than this was like agony. Drawing back, he watched her face, now slightly mottled with tears.   
  
"I love you!" she murmered, sniffling a little.  
  
"Kel, i love you too. Forever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rise and shine!"   
  
"Arhhh!" Neal groaned, flinging hay at Cleon.   
  
"So Neal, wedding night man..." His friend winked, motioning with his head to Kel, who was dragging a bucket of water from the community well.   
  
"You never got married!" Neal growled. Throwing more hay at Cleon, he snarled and leaped at him. Cleon took the hint and left, still grinning gleefully. No matter what happened, they still acted their ages: 19 and 21.   
  
"And Cleon?"   
  
"What, lover boy?" The redhead grinned from ear to ear, his tanned face crinking.   
  
Neal grinned. "Can you give me the news on that dead man? Those colorful bruises were interesting...My father wanted me to look at that case. And Cleon?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Shut up." A handful of hay was flung, sparking an attack.   
  
Kel stumbled in, her bucket sloshing. "You boys! What are you doing?!" Her face, flushed with happiness, regarded the two friends. "Solane wants you."   
  
Cleon ran out of the small extention quickly.   
  
Neal grinned. "Looks like she got him on a tight leash..."   
  
"And? Is that bad?" They dissolved into giggles.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`   
  
  
  
  



End file.
